Multifunction tool kits for firearm maintenance are desirable for their ability to replace the numerous single function tools required to maintain the M14/M1A and M1 Garand-based weapon platforms with fewer multipurpose, compact tool components. The existing single function maintenance tools and gauges have experienced little change since the original M14 rifle was placed in service by the US military in 1959 and occupy considerable space. Although the M14 was phased out as the standard-issue rifle in the 1960s, many M14s have been returned to service and employed as designated marksman and sniper rifles in the Afghanistan and Iraq wars, and commercial, semi-automatic versions are produced for civilian use.
Multi function tools exist for various firearms, each specialized for the needs of a given firearm. However, these are typically very limited in their functionality. Typically, prior art multi tools are a single unitary body with different shapes formed on it, such as screwdriver tips and hex openings. Other multi tools may have several tools pivotally connected to a handle or frame, in the manner of a Swiss utility knife. While a common handle or frame provides a convenient way to keep the tools together, such an approach still has the limitation of requiring many single function tools.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved multifunction tool kit for firearm maintenance. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the multifunction tool kit for firearm maintenance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of replacing the numerous single function tools required to maintain the M14/M1A and M1 Garand-based weapon platforms with fewer multipurpose, compact tool components.